


Definitely

by Lysippe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysippe/pseuds/Lysippe
Summary: “I think I’ve been done for a while,” Gale continued. “There are other girls in the world. Ones I won’t have to fight over. So I’m done.”Katniss knew immediately that Gale wasn’t telling her everything. He had never been the type to give up just because things got difficult, and even though she had chosen Peeta, she knew Gale had been holding out anyway. So either she had done something wrong, or there was someone else. And since he was here with her, she was guessing it was the latter. “Other girls like who?” she asked.“Like Johanna Mason.”





	Definitely

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, it feels so good to have this one done. This prompt kicked my ass, you guys. Really. Like you have no idea. This was the prompt: 
> 
> Hey! Could you do one when Gale confess that he is in love with Johanna to Katniss, and she gets jealous because she fell something for her too, although she is with petta, and she have to break up with he to be with Johanna (that love her secretally) but when she were in her house, see Gale and she dont know if go there or leave but Gale see her and ajsbdjdbskdbf
> 
> And I tried, I really did, to stick to everything in the prompt. I think I got most of it, but apparently my writing, like my brain, is pretty ADD and can’t stay on topic for more than a couple of minutes. :p

It happened while Katniss and Gale were hunting. Gale had been unusually quiet all morning, and Katniss was on the verge of asking him about it when he said it.

“I’m done fighting for you.”

Katniss, in the process of taking aim at an unsuspecting squirrel, un-notched her arrow and turned around, frowning. “Okay,” she said slowly. “What’s this about?”

“I think I’ve been done for a while,” Gale continued. “There are other girls in the world. Ones I won’t have to fight over. So I’m done.”

Katniss knew immediately that Gale wasn’t telling her everything. He had never been the type to give up just because things got difficult, and even though she had chosen Peeta, she knew Gale had been holding out anyway. So either she had done something wrong, or there was someone else. And since he was here with her, she was guessing it was the latter. “Other girls like who?” she asked.

“Like Johanna Mason.” 

Katniss wasn’t sure what to say. At first, her feelings towards Johanna had just been ones of tolerance, and even that was sometimes questionable. But more recently, her feelings had intensified. It had started with the desire to hold Johanna on the nights when her nightmares were so intense that she awoke screaming, to chase away the invisible enemies who plagued her dreams. It was only when the desire to touch Johanna, to be near her whenever possible, extended into everyday affairs, that Katniss had considered that maybe what she was feeling for her roommate was more than just the protective instinct of a friend. But if Gale had feelings for Johanna as well, that complicated things rather a lot. 

She just stood there, staring dumbly at Gale, until she reflexively started laughing.

Insulted, Gale glared at her. “I wasn’t kidding, Katniss.”

“I know,” Katniss said, still gathering her thoughts. She pushed down the stirrings of jealousy in the pit of her stomach, determined that even if she didn’t want to help him, she would be a good friend to Gale. He deserved that out of her, at least. “I’m laughing because you think  _Johanna Mason_  will be easier to deal with than I am.”

“It’s not about what’s easier. I can’t deal with you playing are-they-aren’t-they with Peeta. It’s not fair. I gave you time, I gave you space. I deserve a straight answer, and since you haven’t given me one, I’m taking the initiative.”

Katniss wasn’t used to seeing Gale look so vulnerable. She didn’t remember him looking like this when he told her he loved  _her_. She didn’t know how to deal with it. “Well,” she said weakly, “good luck with that.” Mentally kicking herself for not being able to come out with anything better than that, Katniss gathered her bow and started walking out of the forest. She really wished she could support Gale, but how could she, when they were in love with the same woman?

In truth, even though she wasn’t exactly cheering Gale on, Katniss didn’t honestly think she stood a chance with Johanna, either. There were just too many things working against her. She could never tell exactly where she stood with Johanna. They seemed to have formed a tentative friendship, but Johanna was just so hard to read. And she didn’t even know if Johanna was interested in women, much less whether she would be interested in  _her_. And even if she was, Katniss was still involved with Peeta.

The thought of Peeta brought to the surface all-too-familiar feelings of guilt. Katniss had always known that she didn’t love Peeta the way he loved her, and that she probably never would. But Peeta was so earnestly good, so willing to accept whatever Katniss could give him, that Katniss had felt like she had to try anyway. And try she had. But the feeling of Peeta’s arms around her would never be more than comforting, and she would never find his kisses anything other than slightly uncomfortable. She had needed him, and she had loved him, but it was time to face the fact that she had never been in love with him.

“Katnsis, wait. I wanted to ask you… do you think I stand a chance?” Gale looked downright nervous, and a little part of Katniss was glad that she wasn’t the only one who was uncomfortable with this conversation.

“I really don’t know, Gale,” Katniss said seriously. “This is me and Johanna we’re talking about. It’s not like we sit in our room and talk about boys at night. I have no idea what she looks for in a partner.” 

“Well, could you ask her?”

“Sure, Gale,” Katniss rolled her eyes. “I’ll just say, ‘Hey Johanna, Gale wants to know if you like him.’ What are we, twelve?”

“You could be subtle,” Gale glared.

“I’m not subtle. I have never been subtle. I don’t do girl talk, and I’m not good at dealing with other people’s feelings, so what makes you think I’m the person to ask this of?” Katniss snapped. 

“Fine, don’t then,” Gale said angrily. “I’ll deal with it myself.”

Katniss felt a little guilty - she knew she had been unfairly harsh, but backtracking now would mean agreeing to help him, and she wasn’t quite hopeless enough about her own chances to do that just yet.

—

Katniss didn’t return to her compartment until late evening. She had spent her day wandering around District 13, avoiding thinking about Gale and the mess she was in. As she was walking down the hallway to the room she shared with Johanna, however, she saw Gale exit the room. Her first instinct was to turn in the other direction and hope he hadn’t seen her, but she knew he had.

“Hey,” she waved weakly when he came within earshot, smiling slightly as a peace offering. If he was coming out of her compartment, then he had talked to Johanna and matters were out of her hands. “Everything okay?”

Gale shrugged, clearly trying not to show how he was feeling. “I was just talking to Johanna.”

“How’d it go?” Katniss asked with false cheer in her voice, trying to sound encouraging. Judging by the look on his face, though, she had a feeling she knew exactly how it had gone.

“She turned me down,” he said. “She was nice about it, at least, though.”

Trying to quash the happiness she felt at knowing that she still stood a chance with Johanna, however remote, Katniss patted Gale on the shoulder awkwardly. “That really sucks. I’m sorry.” And she was. Even though she was glad that Johanna had turned Gale down, he was still her friend, and she hated to see him get hurt.

“Yeah, well,” he shrugged again. “I think I’m just going to go sleep it off. Feel better in the morning, you know?” He walked away without another word, leaving Katniss standing in the hallway.

She took a moment to compose herself before walking the rest of the way to her room and opening the door. Johanna was sitting on her bed, aimlessly picking at a stray thread on her blanket. Once Katniss had closed the door, Johanna looked up and said, “Hey, brainless.”

“Hey,” Katniss said, wanting to go over and sit next to Johanna, but instead turning in the direction of her own bed, shedding her hunting gear as she went. “How was your day?”

“Your friend came by,” Johanna said nonchalantly. “The pretty one.”

Katniss raised an eyebrow at Johanna’s description. “Gale? Yeah, I ran into him on my way in.”

“He asked me out. But you probably already knew that,” Johanna said.

“He mentioned that, yeah,” Katniss said, not sure how far into this conversation she really wanted to get.

“Is that all he mentioned?” Johanna asked.

“He said he appreciated you letting him down easy, I guess.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, that’s all. Why? Should he have said something else?” Katniss frowned, confused.

“No, I just figured… I don’t know, I figured he’d tell you why, is all,” Johanna shrugged.

“Oh. Nope. Why  _did_ you say no, though?” Katniss asked, trying not to feel too hopeful. There were a hundred reasons that Johanna might say no, and the one she was hoping for was pretty low on the list.

Johanna shrugged and looked away. “He’s not my type.”

Katniss raised an eyebrow as she pulled her pajamas on. “For someone who seemed to want me to ask why, you’re not really being forthcoming with actual answers.”

“Well, he’s not,” Johanna said stubbornly.

“Fine,” Katniss sighed, giving in to temptation and walking over to Johanna’s bed and sitting down next to her. “How is he not you type?”

“Well, for a start, he’s male,” Johanna looked Katniss straight in the eye, gauging her reaction. 

Katniss felt a surge of hope and fought to keep the grin off her face. “I didn’t realize you weren’t into men,” she said.

“It’s not a big deal,” Johanna shrugged. “I don’t really feel like it’s something important enough that I need to tell everyone, you know? I mean, if a guy asks me out, I’ll tell him, but mostly it’s just more fuss than it’s worth.”

“I see,” Katniss said slowly. She had never pegged Johanna for a particularly private person, but her logic made sense, and it wasn’t like Katniss herself was going out of her way to tell people that she wasn’t a hundred percent heterosexual. She wanted so badly to tell Johanna though, she just couldn’t figure out how.

“So… you’re cool with it? We’re good?” Johanna asked, looking nervous. 

Katniss snorted. “It’d be a little hypocritical of me not to be cool with it,” she said, looking purposefully at Johanna. She watched as the realization of what she was saying dawned on Johanna’s face. 

“So you… you’re…” 

“I don’t know exactly what I am,” Katniss said, biting her lower lip. “I never really felt much of anything for anyone for a long time. Call me a late bloomer, I guess.” 

Johanna laughed slightly.

“But yeah. I don’t know if I’m interested in men, but I’m definitely interested in women,” Katniss said shyly, silently hoping that Johanna would press for more information.

“When did you figure that out?” Johanna asked curiously.

“Um…” Katniss could feel the heat flooding her cheeks and knew she must be blushing furiously by now. “When you stripped in the elevator.”

To Katniss’ surprise, Johanna burst out laughing. Even though it wasn’t exactly the reaction she was hoping for, Katniss couldn’t help but marvel at how Johanna’s entire demeanor changed. It was the first time she had really seen Johanna seem happy about something, and it was beautiful.

“So I caused a sexual awakening in you, huh?” Johanna smirked, seeming entirely too proud of herself.

Katniss rolled her eyes. “No! I mean, not really. It’s not like that was the first time I ever thought about it… just… the first time I ever wanted to do something about it.” Her blush deepened. She was digging herself a hole she wasn’t sure how to get out of, and Johanna didn’t seem particularly inclined to help.

“Well, if I had known  _that_  at the time, that night could have ended very differently,” Johanna said thoughtfully.

“What do you mean?” Katniss asked, confused.

Johanna sighed dramatically. “God, brainless. Why did you  _think_  I stripped in the elevator?”

“I don’t know. Peeta said you were just trying to get a rise out of me.”

“Well, he was partially right. But you were meant to follow me,” Johanna shrugged. “I was trying to figure you out. Whether you might be interested at all.”

“I was,” Katniss mumbled.

“Well, you did a good job of hiding it.” 

“What about now?” Katniss asked. 

“What  _about_  now?”

“Are you still… interested?” 

“Are you?”

“I asked first.“

Johana sighed and looked away, running a hand through her hair, fingers flexing nervously. “I was always interested.”

“Me, too,” Katniss said softly. When Johanna glanced at her, eyes wide, she leaned in and kissed her gently.

When they pulled apart, Johanna pressed her forehead to Katniss’, chuckling slightly. “So, definitely interested in women?”

“Definitely,” Katniss mumbled contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on Tumblr @ thebestdressedrebelinhistory


End file.
